


The Pillow Drabble 1 & 2

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: Part One"Could you do a drabble where Harry walks around with a pillow under his shirt because he wants to have a baby. And Louis thinks it's adorable once Harry explains what he's doing and agrees to starting a family."Part Two"Loved the pillow drabble you did! Thank you so much for writing it. Would you be able to do a short continuation on it where Harry and Louis find out they're finally having a baby?"





	

Louis peered around his bedroom door with a puzzled look on his face. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and stared. It was just … There had to be … Really it was …

Nope.

There was no other way to explain away what he was seeing. Harry had gone mad.

He was currently bouncing around their bedroom in boxers and a tight t-shirt, a pillow tucked snugly up underneath it. He was making their bed as he danced about and after he finally straightened the pillows that were there he pouted exaggeratedly and removed the one from up his shirt before placing it on the pile.

Louis shook his head in confusion and backed slowly away from the door.

“I don’t even want to know.”

xxx

A week later he caught Harry doing the exact same completely bizarre thing. This time with a throw cushion from the sofa and fully dressed.

Louis sighed and folded his arms across his chest, staring at his husband. What in the name of Niall’s sweaty socks was going on? Harry wasn’t actually doing anything he needed padding for and he was prancing around as if it wasn’t even there, so what the hell was this all about?

This time he decided to take a picture. He was going to build up some evidence because - well - if the men in white coats or medication of some sort was needed then at least he could show them exactly what was going on.

And if not it was excellent blackmail material …

xx

The third time it happened Louis nearly called a psychiatrist on the spot. Harry was in the kitchen with a whisk in one hand and the palm of the other pressed in to the small of his back. Now, Harry had a bad back so that wasn’t entirely unexpected. What was unexpected was the rolled up hoody shoved up his t-shirt.

This time Louis hung around long enough to take a quick picture then decided to go upstairs to have a can of something with alcohol of a decent strength in the bath.

xx

By the forth time Louis had had enough.

Liam had been over with his tiny daughter, fresh and new and under a week old. Harry had cooed and cuddled the baby for as long as Liam would let him. He’d cradled her so gently, supporting her fragile head and neck and rubbing the tips of their noses together. Liam had smiled over at Louis and he’d smiled back, his chest swelling with pride.

“That’ll be you soon.”

Harry grinned at the thought, his eyes sparkling, and Louis laughed. “Mate, can you imagine me with kids? One day maybe, but I’m still way to irresponsible.”

Liam noticed the way Harry’s face had fallen but he’d soon forced a smile back on his face.

When Liam had left Harry had gone straight upstairs to have a shower but when Louis had made two cups of tea and followed him up stairs to put one on each bedside table and join his husband in the shower … Well, he wasn’t in the shower.

Harry was actually lying on his back with a pillow up his t-shirt, both hands cradling the bump it made.

And that was when Louis had his epiphany.

“Bump.”

The word was such a quiet whisper that Louis actually jumped when Harry reacted to it. He’d sat up quickly and pulled the pillow from his top then looked guiltily at Louis.

“Um.”

“Harry,” Louis walked to the bed and put the teas down on the nightstand. “Harry, have you’d been giving yourself a bump?”

Harry looked down at his lap and nodded, feeling his face turn red hot as the blush he had suddenly developed started to spread. “Yeah.”

“Do you …” Louis shuffled closer and pressed his palm flat against Harry’s stomach. “Do you want a baby?”

Harry pressed his palm against Louis’ and nodded slowly before tilting his eyes up to look into Louis’ beautiful blues. “Yes.”

“Despite the fact I can’t sit still, I can’t stop talking, I do terrible impressions, I’m always running a mile a minute, I …”

“It’s exactly for those reasons. I want a mini you, hell a whole soccer team of mini you’s running around the garden and causing havoc. I want a smaller version of you with all your mischief to tame. I can’t deny the world another ball of perfect energy can I?”

Louis smiled. “Really?”

“Yes really! I love you. It’s kinda why I married you. Well. That and your cock.”

Louis laughed and pushed Harry flat on his back. His fingers gently stroked Harry’s stomach. “You really want to do this?”

“Since the X Factor days."’

Louis took a deep breath then looked up at Harry, then at his stomach and finally back at Harry. “I want one too, and with you. I just can’t promise I’ll be good as a dad.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis began to push up his shirt and ease down his boxer briefs. “I would say don’t be a dick but it looks like you’re about to use it so hey. Be as dickish as you want.”

Louis smirked as he leant over and began to kiss down from Harry’s collarbone towards his happy trail. Harry shivered under him and pushed his hips up to rub against Louis, his cock already starting to swell. Louis reached over as he carried on kissing downwards and dipped his hand in to the drawer beside the bed. He pulled out a foil packet and placed it on Harry’s chest. To start with Harry made a disappointed whine but when he looked closely he saw what the packet was.

Lube. No condom.

"Well,” Louis smirked. “I’d better get on with it.” He peeled Harry’s boxers off incredibly slowly and spread his legs. “Better get inside you if you want a baby instead of a pillow in nine months.”

Part Two

Harry snuggled in to Louis and pulled the comforter up to their shoulders. His stomach was still flopping around slightly, the nausea not quite gone after the bout of vomiting he had just been through. Louis had sat on the cold bathroom tile and rubbed his back until everything in his stomach was gone and he was left with just the dry heaves. When he was finally finished Louis had cradled him as he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth, wiped him down with a cold flannel and helped him back to bed.

“Sorry I woke you up” Harry laid his head on Louis shoulder. “Feel fucking vile.”

“Aw baby.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead then another to his temple. “It’s ok love. You make sure you wake me up. I don’t like the idea of you being ill alone.”

Harry sighed, “I’m sure it’s a one off. The kebab on the way home I reckon.”

Louis hummed, unconvinced, and kissed Harry’s forehead again. “You’re not hot.” He heard Harry giggle. “Not in the temperature way anyway you twat.” Louis said as he smacked Harry’s arse. Harry giggled even harder. “Now sleep. Bedtime.”

“I’m not five!” Harry made an indignant squeak.

“No, but you are ill.” Harry opened his mouth to complain. “And no complaints. I’ll make it worth it in the morning.”

Harry smirked and bit Louis’ neck gently. “You’d better,”

Louis groaned then rolled over, pinning a giggling Harry to the bed by his wrists, his body landing between Harry’s legs, “You little minx.” He ground his hips down causing Harry push his hips up to rub them together, Louis grinding down at the same time. “Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson.”

So Harry got his way - and a rather sore arse - as usual.

xx

The sickness had been going on for a week. Harry was exhausted, nauseous, constantly hungry and his stomach was a little swollen. He’d only noticed the slight swelling because his skinny jeans had been ridiculously … Well … Skinny recently. So far he thought he’d done a pretty got job of hiding it from Louis.

“Lou!” Harry shouted through to the kitchen where Louis was currently making them a brew.

“Yeah babe?”

“Can I have some fruit pastels?”

Louis laughed. Harry was obsessed with them at the moment and there were packets of them scattered all over the house. “You sure? They’re not gonna mix very well with tea.”

“Yes. A thousand percent certain.”

Louis rolled his eyes, a smile stretching his lips as he put a tube onto the tray with the tea and biscuits. Harry may be a bit weird at times, but he loved him so much.

xx

Harry was sprawled on the sofa, still not feeling a hundred percent. He was still tired, bloated and nauseous but he’d kind of gotten used to it by now. He’d also recently noticed a new symptom. Something very strange was happening with his nipples.

Don’t get him wrong, there wasn’t anything creepy going on. They hadn’t turned green and they didn’t look like they were about to fall off. It was just that they were so damn sensitive and sometimes they just hurt. Like right now.He wriggled slightly to pull his shirt away from them and re-settled himself.

“Lux has missed you.” Harry smiled. Lou was over with Lux to see them and Lux was already curled up with Harry, having a snuggle in her sleep.

“Missed her too.” Harry said quietly, reaching down to run his fingers through the little girls’ soft hair. “So did Lou. When he finishes making the tea it’ll be his turn for a cuddle.”

Lou smiled. “Have you two had any luck yet?” She had a conspiratorial smirk on her face.

“We’ve only been trying three months.” Harry said, still carding his fingers through Lux’s hair.

“So? I caught with Lux the first month.”

Harry shook his head. “Nah. Too ill to get knocked up right now.”

“Ill?” Lou sat up straighter, her interest triggered. “Ill how?”

“Just sick really. Nauseous, headaches, bloated, exhausted.”

“How’re your nipples?”

“My nipples? How’s that relevant?” Harry blushed deeply and looked down at the offending objects. “Um. A bit sensitive. Sore maybe. And … Well … Louis has learnt how to use them to his advantage.”

“Can you smell things more clearly?”

“No, but Louis’ shoes are exceptionally smelly right now. I wish he’d wash his feet.”

Lou grinned and stood up. “Harry, you do realise you’ve just listed most of the symptoms of being pregnant.”

“No I haven’t. I’m sick.”

Lou laughed and pulled her coat on, checking her wallet was in her pocket. “Nope. You’re pregnant. I’m gonna buy you a test.”

Harry swallowed deeply and his face went a little white. “Pregnant? But … I can’t be.”

“You’ve been trying for a few months and you two fuck like rabbits. You have the symptoms and to be honest you look a little rough. You’re pregnant. You are so knocked up.”

Lou started to walk to the door, leaving Lux curled up with Harry. “Louis?”

“Yeah?” He shouted through from the kitchen.

“Hurry up with the brew and I’ll be back by the time it’s ready.”

“Where are you going?”

“Harry’s up the duff. He needs to see a test to prove it.”

There was a crash from the kitchen and Louis came running through to the lounge. He was breathing heavily. “What?”

Harry swallowed dryly as Louis fell to his knees in front of him and the front door slammed.

“H … Harry?”

“Louis. Oh my god.” Harry’s voice was hushed and his hand was now over his mouth rather than stroking Lux’s hair.

“Pregnant?”

Harry looked down at his slightly swollen tummy, his sweats the only things that were fitting really comfortably right now. “I think … I think …” He pressed his palm to his stomach and it wasn’t soft. He poked his fingertips into it. “It’s hard. It’s not . . , shit, shit, shit.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and squeezed it against his slightly swollen belly.

“It’s a baby bump, Harry.” Louis’ voice was a whisper as he felt around, pushing gently here and there. “Oh my god Harry. All that stuff, why you’re feeling so off color? You’re not sick, it’s a baby.”

Harry giggled, then sobbed and finally made a high pitched squealing noise accompanied by a flailing of his hands. “We might’ve done it, Lou. I might be pregnant.”

Louis wiped his hand across his eyes, trying to pretend they weren’t a little damp. “I have to kiss you. Like, right now.”

Louis lunged at Harry’s mouth, pressing their lips together. His hand cupped Harry’s cheek and then slowly carried on upwards into his hair, fingers tangling in the curls. The kiss was slow and gentle, just two sets of lips massaging each other. For how filthy the pair of them could get this kiss was amazingly innocent. No tongues, no wandering hands. Just lips to lips and hands in soft hair.

They were still kissing gently when Lou appeared back from the store. She laughed and threw a small bag onto the sofa behind Harry’s head.

“We already know you are, it’s just a question of how far. This’ll tell you. So you’d better go do it then find yourselves a midwife so you can start preparing to drop the sprog.”

Harry carefully swung to his feet and on shaky legs stumbled towards the downstairs bathroom. He couldn’t manage the upstairs now even if he wanted to now all the adrenalin in his system was making him practically vibrate. He slunk in and closed the door behind him, slumping against it and taking deep rhythmical breaths. He’d wanted a baby with Louis for so long. Too damn long. And although everything Lou had said made sense, what if it wasn’t a baby but something more sinister? He shook his head to chase the thoughts away and then moved from the door towards the toilet, tearing open the box as he did.

“So basically pee on the stick, leave it for three minutes and then it’ll say yes or no.” He looked at the test box again. “And if I am it’ll tell me how pregnant. Fucking hell.”

With fumbling hands and uncoordinated fingers Harry managed to tug his sweats just far enough to get his dick out and piss. He held the white stick just steady enough to get enough pee on it. Once he’d finished he washed his hands before popping the cap over the danger end. With a deep, steadying breath he opened the bathroom door and headed back to the lounge and perched on the edge if the sofa.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“About a minute to go.”

Louis was now curled into one side of the sofa with Lux wrapped around him and still asleep. Lou was still sitting in her chair looking smug.

“I’m so ridiculously nervous.” Louis said.

He hadn’t noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry had flipped the test over and was starting at it wide eyed and open mouthed.

“Well. Nerves may be something you have to get used for the next eighteen years. And after that too I suppose. Because …” Harry handed the stick over to louis, grinning manically. He watched as Louis turned it over and his face immediately broke in to the widest smile Harry had ever seen. “I’m eight weeks pregnant.”


End file.
